Procedures that will facilitate generality of treatment effects resulting from a parent training program are being examined. Two primary procedures are being investigated: fading versus no fading of treatment and knowledge of social learning principles versus no knowledge of social learning principles. The fading study is in progress and consists of teaching parents self-control procedures to facilitate their continued use of their parenting skills. Control is faded from the therapist to the parent during follow-up. Assessment measures, which consist of behavioral observations in the home by independent observers, parent recorded child behavior problems, and parent completed questionnaires regarding the parents' attitudes toward their child, the parents' marital adjustment, and a measure of the parents' depression, are being administered pre-treatment, post-treatment, and at a two month follow-up. Twenty parents are being randomly assigned to one of two groups: individual parent training only or individual parent training plus self-control training. Preliminary results at the present time suggest that the self-control training facilitates maintenance of treatment effects at the follow-up. The knowledge versus no knowledge of social learning principles will be examined after the completion of the fading study.